The present invention relates to a cooling fan variable-frequency control system for a power transformer and, more particularly, to a cooling fan variable-frequency control system for a power transformer including a plurality of fans controlled by variable and fixed frequencies to save the electricity while reducing the costs of the variable-frequency control system.
A housing of a super high voltage transformer for transmitting electricity is generally a hollow, closed, parallelepiped placed on the ground. An iron core and windings are placed in an interior of the housing that is filled with a transformer oil (an insulating oil) for cooperating with heat dissipators of cooling systems on two sides of the housing for rapid heat dissipation, such that the power transformer can maintain at a normal working temperature, avoiding shortening of the service life and damage.
The above cooling systems use fans and the insulating oil to proceed with heat exchange. The number of fans is increased when the power transformer is larger. Although variable-frequency control can be used to control the fans to rotate at suitable speeds to achieve the energy saving effect, the fans must be equipped with variable-frequency controllers to vary the frequency. Furthermore, using more fans increases the costs of the variable-frequency control system.
Thus, a need exists for a novel device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.